Hachiman/Abilities and Powers
| residence = | alias = | epithet = Kami no Satsusha (神の殺者, God Slayer) | jva = Matt White | Funi eva = Matt White | age = 165 | bounty = 225,000,000 | status = Alive | birth = January 30 | height = 9.0 meters (30 feet) | weight = 16 Metric Tons tons (35,274 lbs) | dfbackcolor = 006400 | dftextcolor = FFFFFF | dfname = | dfename = | dfmeaning = | dftype = }} Abilities It is often scarce that one finds themselves meeting an elder on the seas, regardless of whether they are a marine, pirate, revolutionary, or even a merchant. The world is dangerous, and those who choose professions that cause them to be exposed to the obvious dangers often result in suffering and pain for their families. Thus, it is a very common conception that the elders of the seas are—or were—individuals of incredible strength, might, and/or wits. Having sailed the seas for eight decades, more than the natural lifespan of some humans, without any indication of him slowing down, Hachiman’s age alone is an indicator of his gargantuan might. Ultimately, it is what propelled him to his status as a Yonko, an emperor King whose influence in the world is rivaled only by the World Government, and his fellow emperors. While many credit his ascendance to the diligence and work her displayed during his younger years, Hachiman cannot not forget to acknowledge that he has always had an advantage over several others thanks to his rather unique physiological characteristics. The tale of the first fishmen civilization is told to children as myths as forms of entertainment. Stories speak of an ancient city that had conquered lands and acquired enough riches to drench the streets in the gold. However, because of their greed, the city became too heavy and fell into the ocean. The people of this ancient city managed to survive by adapting to the underwater conditions, and evolved over the next hundred of thousands of years until they became modern-day fishmen. While the truth behind the origin of fishmen is unknown, it is undoubtedly certain that they are simply offshoots of ordinary human beings evident by their ability to reproduce with the land-dwellers. Yet, because of mankind's discrimination towards them, fishmen and human rarely ever produce. However, even rarer than humans and fishmen engaging in sexual activity is a giant and fishmen conceiving an offspring. Having existed for thousands of years, the giant race is as old as the tales they tell. Their origins are primarily limited to a myriad of fairy tail and creation myths that speak of them residing on one of the six moons that once orbited earth. Regardless, though their origins are unknown, what is known is that they are an extremely powerful, and unstoppable warrior race. In their presence, most humans remain cautious of what they say out of fear of angering their larger counterparts. Ultimately, the difference in environment, encounters, and size makes reproduction nearly impossible. However, when mutations are introduced, causing a giant to become small enough, or a fishmen to become large enough for conception, then an offspring can be produced. In Hachiman's situation, his parents were both abnormally large comparatively to ordinary humans an fishmen; The combination of genetics from a fishman and giant, due to both being offshoots of humanity, and thus barely fertile with one another, is often one that bestows the child with powers of a god. Hailing from an origin of both these unique, and biologically more powerful species, Hachiman has inherited a complimentary set of skills that render him particularly unique, granting him powers that are often mistake for some sort of devil fruit. By using these skills he has been given, in addition to the things he has learned and perfected over the years, Hachiman holds the impression of being virtually unbeatable. Giant Heritage Jotun—Hachiman’s father—was a giant, whom are beings of incredible stature, and vigor. Originally thought to have presided over the earth during a period where oxygen concentrations were exceptionally plentiful, by scientist, giants are considered the pinnacle of human evolution. Yet, it was also believed that every other living creature too demonstrated stature, and abilities that rendered them beyond incredible, and those species that survived, such as the sea kings, dominated their environments. To survive the rigors of their world, the giants were said to have evolved skills and traits that produced nothing short but the best warriors. Having been a member of such race, Jotun inherited the extraordinary life force, the physical prowess, and stamina of the giants. As his child, Hachiman found himself with his father’s adaptions in his hands. Life Force The first of the giants were said to have been created by the first god millennia ago, and roamed the earth with their pets who on their backs and trucked across the sea. It was said that the oceans were created by their tears when their creator passed and allowed them to inherit the earth, and for millennia they roamed the planet and devoted their time to starting kingdoms of their own. Though the tale is impossible to prove due to the scarcity of the history of the world, it is undeniable that the Giants are a long-lived race. Even now, the clan of warriors have shown the ability to live centuries and only towards the end of their natural life spans do they show signs of aging. With a godlike life force, Hachiman continues to exhibits characteristics of these primordial creatures. As his body brims with vitality, it has become noticeably apparent to his enemies that he is virtually immune to all diseases, and highly resistant, to most toxins that are introduced into his being. While scientist credit their size for this—it is true that since they are larger more of the substance is needed to subdue them—what nearly makes them immune is the fact that their life energy accelerates the natural processes of the body strengthening their organ system, and a host of other things. As a result, Hachiman can produce prodigious white blood cells, antibodies, and target B Cells within minutes of infiltration (they deal with neutralizing and expunging foreign chemicals from the body) allowing him to resist their effects almost outright. From his size alone, Hachiman would be capable of enduring over 800 standard drinks (12 oz beer, 1 shot, etc..) without becoming impaired, and even up until 1,000 his life is far from danger. However, because of his accelerate immune system, and bodily processes, Hachiman's recovery period of toxins and foreign chemicals is halved, allowing him to endure nearly twice as much as he normally would based. Thus, he is becomes truly impaired, (reaching a BAC of .80) when he consumes 1100 standard drinks. The life force of a giant is enormous due to their life force, as their cells are constantly under a state of rejuvenation allowing them to survive for longer periods of time. For Hachiman, his greatest benefit was being raised in the ocean rather than Elbaf; he would’ve been doomed to a different perspective of life. Because of their enormous life spans, Giants perceive fifty years as relatively nothing, and will often waste it as someone would sacrifice five minutes. It is this perception of time however, that has forbid them from claiming the world. Because fifty years is a relatively short period of time, giants waste these years as children; a giant that is thirty is barely recognized as an adult. Raised in the depths of the sea where fifty years is considered gargantuan, Hachiman possessed a much different perspective of time, and used it productively. Each day, and every minute he treasured and rarely wasted it. Over the course of a century, where one giant would have spent eighty years as a child, Hachiman spent learning and advancing his talents. Physical Prowess What defines the Giant Race are not their inhumane life spans, nor their unique culture, but rather their incredible size. Easily, even the smallest members of their race tower over most humans by several feet, and the largest rivals sea kings in height. Half of his heritage are these mythological beings; Hachiman has been blessed with a stature of a god. Though, because his blood is not pure, he has not inherited the entirety of his father's genes. Regardless, it is without a doubt that he is very tall. Hachiman stands at thirty feet, encapsulating homes and buildings in his shadows.His size, while threatening, is not a perk alone. In truth, it makes him particularly easy to spot, to strike, and among other things that would normally place him at a disadvantage. Being excessively large requires Hachiman, and other giants, to have a level of strength greater than the average human, or proportionate to their size, so that they can live and survive their daily rigors of life: moving their arms, walking, crawling, lifting objects, etc. Arguably, Hachiman's rigors were much more extreme than the average giant, therefore the amount of muscular power and endurance he needed to function was much higher. His body, just as all living creature's bodies do, adapted to survive in these conditions. Because water is a liquid, it cannot be compressed, thus the density never changes as more of it is accumulated. However, what does change is its weight as the amount of water increases. Living 10,000 meter underwater, Hachiman simply had more water resting upon his body, therefore needs the appropriate strength to truly deal with the weight that it inflicts. As a thirty foot fishman, for him to simply move in his own home requires his legs to have the ability to lift at least 365 metric tons. To lift something, Hachiman must be even stronger. Underwater, to lift a 130 pound weight in his own home would be equivalent to lifting a 145 ton object. Because of the weight equivalence, fishman island typically crafts objects less dense, and with a relatively neutral buoyancy, so that they will float, thus limiting the amount of effort one must put into actually lifting. However, metals arranged in the form of solid balls, dumbbells, or other shaped not equipped for floating will be unable to float. These objects are what Hachiman used to train; these weights would suddenly weigh over 100 million pounds, and he would struggle day in and day out just to lift it inches above the ground. Everyday, he finds some way to exercise, but often times he alternates exercising cardio and strength. The more muscle that you get, the more it will challenge your cardiovascular system. As a result, to truly build the condition one requires you must train both. One day he could lift weights, do a thousand pull ups, then run five miles continuously until he is satisfied. Between these exercises however, Hachiman doesn't allow himself the pleasure of resting for ninety seconds or even five seconds. Unless he physically is unable to continue, he will move from training method to another and input himself in the same manner. At his current age, Hachiman's strength is virtually unsurpassed by his giant and fishman races alike: he can lift and throw battleships with ease, his claps can erect shockwaves that generate tsunamis, his stomps can cause the earth to split and conjure mudslides that devour entire villages, etc. Regularly, he demonstrates a speed that defies his enormous build. As he grew larger, and though while he continued to become stronger, he discovered that he was truly at a disadvantage when it came to size; the larger he was, the harder it was for his opponents to miss. As such, he has trained his body proportionally; daily, Hachiman prefers to wear about ten tons on each legs in addition to the his own weight that he has to carry. When training specifically to increase the power in his legs, he often doubles the weight and runs around an island several times. By the end of most exercises, he is incapable of moving his legs due to the stress he places on them during these marathons and everyday life in general. However, while he has had to rest for extensive periods of time to deal with these injuries in the past, Hachiman speed is tremendously affected. To quote himself, he is "faster than fast" who's speed rivals even the most elite Soru practitioners; he can cover vast distances in the blink of an eye before the unaided eye can notice. Thus, although he is quite large, his size rarely makes him an obvious target. Regardless, without the ability to identify a threat, how fast one can move is useless. In addition to increasing his speed, Hachiman worked endlessly on his own reflexes by exposing himself to situations where identifying and reacting was the difference between life and death, and sometimes his recklessness pulled him close to death's doorstep. However, as he survived each endeavor he only grew stronger and faster. Due to the sheer amount of time, as a martial artist, he has put into his reflexes, they are incomprehensibly quick. His reflexes are honed to the point where he can dodge attacks almost at point blank range, react to attacks almost the instant that they are initiated: dodging launched arrows, preform amazing physical feats and catch offensive attacks mid-way. Incredible Stamina Fishman Heritage Physical Skills Shark Adaptions Amphibious Respiration Haki Even for a being with a position as impressie as, Hachiman's has a noticeable impressive grasp and control over his own inner energies. For any person, spending decades on anything would lead to progression and development of that skill that very few could rival. Those who spend their entire childhood training to be martial artist rarely do very much else, and that is the case for most people regardless of whatever skill/profession they pursue: medicine, music, etc. For Haki, marines spend years attempting to simply become aware of their own energy, and then they spend the remainder of their time learning to harness it. Hachiman was fortunate to skip the first portion of his training, and even more fortunate to have been blessed with the ability to continue using and mastering its power for decades without his age hindering him. Because of his immense life force—since life is defined as the combination of the mind, body, and soul, thus each component of the person must be powerful for the overall life force to be powerful and immense—Hachiman possesses an incredible supply of Haki (Kenbunshoku Haki (Soul), Busoshoku Haki (Body), and Haoshoku Haki (Mind) ), so much that It would occasionally leak from his being. In light of all this however, it is not genetics that has determined the peak of his powers. Having been exposed to countless acts of malice, hatred, and discrimination has proved more beneficial than detrimental in his development. With every horrible act that he survived, and endured, he physically and spiritually grew from the experience. As a result, he has had very little difficulty becoming aware of his own energy, nor did he struggle to feel and move his energy. However, because of its size, controlling it was often a common difficulty. As a boy, if he was emotionally overwhelmed by children teasing him, his mind would respond with a fierce shriek that would send the other children into seizures, or if he was afraid, a thick shell of metal would layer his flesh. His haki has always been present, and controlling it was not a means of achieving power, but rather a means of preventing harming other children. Years of self-reflection to find his inner peace, and to cope with the destructive nature of the world around him, has propelled the Yonkō into a level surpassed and rivaled by only a few. Kenbunshoku Haki It has always been an unfortunate occurrence for Hachiman that he could sense the inner intention and ambitions of his neighbors. Even without training, he has been sensitive to the voices around him that constantly cry out for blood and vengeance. It had almost driven him insane. Though, as he maintained sanity, and refuted the hateful chants of his own people, his spirit strengthened, granting him only more potent and quantities of Haki that made it just that much more difficult to endure. Eventually, it had become too much as the burden of everyone's worries began to collapse upon his mind. Had he not been blessed with a tutor who understood Haki, his spirit would've been corrupted and destroyed. However, as he entered the martial arts dojō and begun his training, one of the first exercises revolved around achieving an internal peace. Whereas the other children had learned this particular skill within weeks, Hachiman would devote years of continuous practice to assist him with this. Those extra hours he spent with his martial arts master only helped him gain control. What he gained in understanding was worth the suffering that he endured. Having achieved a mastery over his Kenbunshoku Haki, Hachiman is able to access the full capabilities of his Mind's Eye. The most noticeable ability of Kenbunshoku Haki is that it gives the user a heightened sense of perception; they are capable of detecting living creatures based on their spiritual energy. To combine their spiritual flow with that of the universe is what Kenbunshoku Haki is. With his mind's eye, Hachiman is sensitive to the presence of all things, allowing him to detect anything that exist in the universe. Based on their auras, Hachiman is also capable of gauging their individual strength, but what he truly gains are the eyes of nature. Because his mind's eye is one with that of the universe, he can see anything that occurs in the world, allowing him to dodge attacks and strike his enemies without them being "naturally" visible. However, because of his genetic advantages, coupled with his level of practice, Hachiman has another ability that is rather uncommon to most: empathy. He is capable of fully interpreting and reading the emotions of another living creature without reading apparent symptoms. Hiding one's emotions from him is near impossible. Despite the power in this, as Hachiman can see through virtually all deception by discerning the true intentions of everyone, his Kenbunshoku Haki is simply one half of mind's eye. Busoshoku Haki Haoshoku Haki Symbolically, the universe seemingly bestows innate conqueror's with Haoshoku Haki. The ambitions of their ancestors transcend time itself. The third Haki is the rarest Haki, but in the New World it is almost as common as the amount of devil fruit users on the grand line. Whereas Kenbunshoku Haki is the first half of the Mind's Eye, commonly known as the Eye of Insight, Haoshoku Haki serves as the second half which revolves around properly using this insight to one's advantage. A dog's bark materializes into words, a man's cough becomes a sentence, and a fishman's cry because a melodic tune. With such insight, Hachiman desired to help these creatures; he begged for it as a way to relieve the burdens off of his own shoulder. Hachiman soon discovered that his ability to induce emotions stemmed from an inherit gift. He was born with the Haki of a King. It was through birthright alone that Hachiman obtained this Haki, but through his struggles, and perseverance he honed it, and discovered five stages to the conqueror's Haki. It was ultimately what guided him to his throne as a yonkō. The power to command thousands of men and scare the kings of the ocean is a power sought by many, but achieved by few. *'Stage One—Conquering Wills:' This stage is recognize as the most basic of the five, thus is the most used among the five of them by those who possess Haoshoku Haki. With it, they are allowed to use their own will to dominate, and subjugate the will of other living creatures, whether they are sea kings, wild beast, or people. Those who strengthen this Haki through experience, and by directly strengthening their individual will, acquire advanced techniques revolving around subjugating more individuals at a certain time, and even those with relatively strong wills. For a martial artist, learning the truths of oneself is essential is being able to properly defend oneself from harm. In battle, an enemies words mean nothing, because one not only understands their insecurities, but they accept and embrace them. For Hachiman, part of his indomitable will is hereditary (having been born with an exceptional life force that makes his mind relatively powerful), but through his struggles of avoiding the evils of the world has he created a will as unbendable as tempered glass, and unwavering as a titanium flag. :Hachiman possesses a level of control over this stage only legitimized by his progression to the second stage. With it, he can move his Haki and target specific individuals in a crowd, and by using his natural empathetic abilities, he can use his Haki to subsequently conquer their emotions and bend them to his will. Using it, he can implant false emotions into people, and it are usually these intense emotions that render them unconscious; fear is the most common one he relies on if actively trying to place his opponent into submission. His will causes the nightmares of his victims to materialize in their mindscape. It contorts their dreams, and desires into hellish realities, and they find themselves sleep within seconds. Though, despite only being under for a mere moment, the influence of Hachiman's haki remains forever. When the sleep, they see him dominating their spirits in their dreams; they realize how truly helpless they were, yet they truly learn the powers of a God. *'Stage Two—Conquering the Elements:' To those who have spent years mastering their conqueror's Haki, the second stage is a fairly novice technique. Through the second stage, the possessor is capable of using their will to dominate the natural elements of the world, bestowing them with the ability to bend then to their will; breaking out of 's ice despite being solid frozen, saving the individuals at Fire Terminal by moving the flames to create a path, and deflecting the flames from 's collar exploding are just three examples of the control that conqueror's have over the elements of the world. Thus, when Hachiman discovered his ability to control the elements, it wasn't through accident, but through intentional practice. Citizens of fishman island had spent years learning to bend the water through their will, yet, because of most citizen's inability to use conqueror's haki, many rarely progress their skills beyond simple techniques or into other elements. Having mastered Fishman jujutsu, Hachiman sought to learn more. Thanks to the blessings of the heavens, his dreams were brought to fruition, and through his willingness to pursue it, he achieved mastery over the elements. *'Stage Three—Conquering the Weather:' The third stage is vastly similar to the second stage, making it quite easy to master for an individual should progress beyond it. This stage is heavily focused on the elements as well, albeit on a much larger, and influential scale; the user's Haki is able to conquer and affect the weather. It becomes intertwined with the universe itself, and becomes a literal force of nature. In history, this stage has been essential in the survival of some of the most famous pirates. During the war between and , not a single navigator of Shiki's enormous fleet were capable of deducing the arrival of a storm and its scope, despite their ability to handle the adverse conditions of the New World. Yet, this was not the only incident where a storm played a pivotal role in saving a pirate king. In Loguetown, a bolt of lightning erupted from the sky and struck the wooden pillar that Luffy was being executed upon, oddly disregarding its laws of attraction and diving straight towards a creature composed of rubber. In both cases, the possibility of simple, coincidental storms are much to suspicious; in actuality, Roger had utilized his haki to craft a storm to defend his fleet, and Dragon did so to save his child from execution. *'Stage Four—Conquering Yourself:' The fourth stage is one of the more complex, but beneficial stages of conqueror's Haki, and only those with a truly indomitable spirit can manifest its power. The Yonko, Shanks, had shown that the Haki can cause physical damage onto the world. This stage involves projecting one's spirit onto the physical plane and give it a physical form; their personality, traits, and characteristics become a weapon for use. For each possessor, the spirit is different. One's spirit may be a tiger, another may be a , and (in Shank's case) may be red lightning. For Hachiman, his physical spirit is that of Susanoo, the god of the sea and storms. When activated, the spirit of the sea god manifest around him as an ethereal aura, and is an extension of his will, acting and attacking on his behalf. At the basic level of this aura, Hachiman is able to manifest an arm, or a ribcage, and even a humanoid skeleton to combat for him, however when using all of his power, he erects an enormous being of gargantuan stature, rivaling the giants Oars in height. *'Stage Five—Conquering Reality:' The last and final step of the stages of conqueror's Haki is the most difficult to achieve, and prior to Hachiman's awakening of it, only three people in history have shown the ability to use, or even master the Haki; to properly use it, one must be a direct descendent of D. for only then do they inherit the willpower necessary to use it. The fifth stage allows for one to essentially conquer reality itself, and bend it to their will: time and space, light and dark, gravity, etc. Shanks conquered the concept of space and time to appear in Marineford despite having recently fought whitebeard on the open seas, and then engaging Kaido not too long before the start of the war; It was only through teleportation that he arrived entirely unnoticed, and in time to stop the war from progressing any further. The distortion of space and time is synonymous with the cracking that conqueror Haki generates. In the battle between Monkey D. Luffy and Don Chinjao, the clash of their Haki had become powerful enough to distort space and time itself. The world around them slowed, almost as if it was frozen, and each person in the vicinity were blasted away from the distortion. Hachiman, through the use of his Haki, is able to actively distort the space and time around his being, allowing him to create mirages and illusions in one's senses. Martial Arts Fishman Karate Fishman Jujutsu While he originally learned the basis of fishman jujutsu, and used the martial art to control and bend water through physical contact, Hachiman advanced the control over the ocean when he learned to manipulate the elements through his conqueror's haki. Because Haki is the manifestation of someone’s will, he channels his will into the waters of the world. As a child, he would swim to the surface of the waters and let himself be pulled by the tides; he always knew something was controlling it, and he sought to do the same. When he rose to the surface and spent years there, he learned of the existence of Haki and what it was to human beings. It was because of his ability to feel the flow of the world that he could feel the tides move at the bottom of the sea, that he could determine which was the waves were going, and that the two forces that moved the water were either pushing or pulling it. Using his Haki, he hoped to emulate the power that the Moon exerted onto the waves. Among his crewmates, he was said to possess the strongest haki of them all. He had known true suffering and malice, but each attack that his classmates made on him only made him that much stronger when he would return as if nothing ever occurred. His hell proved more beneficial than anyone would have every imagined. Because of his strong spirit, his Haki was strong and gargantuan. It was quite easy for him to learn the basics. Tuned in with all of his senses, on top of possessing an enormous supply of haki, made the energy nearly impossible to ignore, and he soon learned how to control it. In his body, he could direct its flow, and concentrate it in certain areas. His curiosity and desire to manipulate the waves would bring him to attempt something no man had ever tried to before; extending his haki into the water. At first, the water’s loose nature prevented him from doing so. He had watched his comrades imbue their swords with it, but steel was solid. It didn’t move, and because of the philosophy that the sword was simply an extension of the arm, it made it that much easier. That’s where he made his mistake. He thought that you had to command the waves like one does a blade, to be its leader, but he was wrong. Water is the element of change, it constantly moves and shifts to accommodate for outside influences. It obeys no one, except force. The gravitational pull from the moon lifts the waves, and the gravity from the earth pulls them back towards it, allowing for a constant dance of pushing and pulling. Hachiman recognized this, and learned to simulate the effect himself. Channeling his haki—or other words being his willpower—into the water, he manipulated his energy through his motions. Rather than focus on controlling the water, he pulled, pushed, and twirled his own haki in the water; like it does the moon it followed the force. Over the years, his skills progressed to a point where the physical movements he required to control his energy were no longer needed. Through sheer mental concentration, he could command his energy, and by extension the water. His control over the water proved revolutionary to world, and even in this day and age where merfolk and certain fishman utilize their haki in a similar manner, he is still recognized as the best. Throughout all the lands, Hachiman is revered as the king of the sea. With a flick of his hand, he can erect tidal waves, and with a snap of his finger he can cause the clouds to collapse generating rain. His influence over the fluid extends to its various phases of matter, which he himself is renown for being capable of generating. For those who view this, they are often dumbfounded, because it's obvious that Hachiman uses no temperature. Simply put, Hachiman uses his haki to pull or push the water apart or together. Because state of matter depends on the molecule's ability to move, Hachiman alters their phase by decreasing or increasing the space, allowing for more or less motion. As such, he has dominion over water as a liquid, gas, and solid. Because of his inability to generate the element he manipulates, unlike those who consume the fruit, Hachiman's fighting style was often exposed on land where acquiring water was difficult. Although vapor is naturally present in the atmosphere, he didn't possess the same capabilities that he had on the ocean. He wanted to conjure tsunamis, create hurricanes, generate blizzards; because of his inability to do these things, his crew mates commanded him to run back to the shores, despite being outmatched and he was often forced to obey, incapable of protecting the only people who accepted him. Eventually, Hachiman developed an insatiable desire to become useful, just as he was in the water. For months, he spent his time condensing the water in the air, but it was ineffective. Although vapor was everywhere, the amount was so miniscule that he was fortunate if he could acquire a bottle's worth. Hachiman had drawn a blank, but one day as he scavenged through the jungles, he brushed against a wet leaf; in the middle of the island, at the bottom of the forest where even rain would have a hard hitting. It was then that he acquired the idea to draw the moisture from the plants, but such a feat was harder than expected. The membrane of the plant separated his haki from the water itself, forcing him to spend weeks simply experimenting on how to feel and move the liquid in the plant. Whereas his crewmates went shopping, Hachiman ventured onto the grassy plains and simply practiced. Though it proved an arduous task, the wotan succeeded in his endeavors through sheer effort; he learned to move the water in the plant, and in this he discovered that the plant imitated the direction of the water he controlled. With this, Hachiman learned to manipulate the plants through the means of their most important structural component: water. By moving the water, he can force the plants, due to their versatile tissue, to compress and to grow spontaneously allowing for near absolute control over their growth and direction. His manipulation erects beliefs that he imbues the plants with his sentience and that they begin moving on his own. As his skill continued to grow, and he experimented more and more with the membrane and tissues of the plant, he learned to pull the water through the pores in their cell wall. Plants, being ninety-percent water by weight, offer up gargantuan supplies of water, especially trees and vines, which possess approximately one hundred gallons of water to sustain their structure, allowing them to serve as excellent sources of water when the ocean is out of reach. The side effect of pulling the water from these plants however proved disastrous, as it instantly causes these plants to wither and collapse on themselves. Hachiman didn't stop here; in impel down, he was subject to days of dehydration for speaking out against the warden Magellan. They intended for him to die, and he almost did, but he committed a necessary evil to survive. Trapped with another giant, Hachiman called over for help, pretending to be injured, and his cellmate responded. When he was in reach, Hachiman clenched his hand in desperation, channeling his haki into his body and tapping into his water reserves, then with his control he yanked the water from his cellmate's into his own. Though its origins are evil, Hachiman has used this technique to claim the lives of many of his enemies. With a grab, he can pull the water through their skin and pores, leaving them as mummified corpses. The time it takes from him to begin utilizing this technique is little to none, however Hachiman must be in contact during the duration of sapping moisture from other people. Fishman Gujutsu The. Image Gallery Hachiman Spirit Manifested.png|Hachiman's Stage Four Haki Trivia *This is a very popular Haki theory actually, and through research I came upon a similar conclusion of my own. However, for organization, I must credit http://orojackson.com/threads/monkey-d-dragons-true-power-fear-of-the-conquerors-haki.11303/ for greatly influencing my perspective.